


Tidings of Comfort and Joy

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two warriors spend Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidings of Comfort and Joy

Severus had seen the stray around the castle for years. Black as pitch, the large tom was an experienced warrior. Even with a mangled ear, old scars across his face and a coat that needed a good brushing, he still managed an air of superiority.

As Severus returned from the staff Christmas party — another pair of socks from Albus — he'd noticed the cat following him. Severus opened the door to his quarters and the tom streaked forward, obviously hoping to find a warm place to sleep.

"I think not," Severus said, slamming the door closed. "Go bother Sprout or Flitwick."

The cat looked at him warily and Severus studied him in return, frowning. The tom was thinner than he used to be and there were now white hairs amidst the black on his muzzle. A new scar had joined those crisscrossing his face, and he was moving more stiffly than in years past.

"When did you grow old?" Severus murmured. With a self-conscious sigh, he opened his door and the cat slipped inside.

"Happy Christmas," Severus said. "Don't expect this to become a habit."

The tom didn't answer; he was already curled up in front of the fire.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Rickman37 for the LiveJournal community hp_crimbo.


End file.
